


000

by Batterybitch2012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magical Accidents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batterybitch2012/pseuds/Batterybitch2012
Summary: Misspoken words lead to new trouble, old ties and kind souls. The Future comes to the past. Those in Beacon Hills learn more than they bargain for but have a chance to change the future. Can they do it, or will they make the same mistakes?





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fan-fiction. Uploading for criticism. Not final work. Thanks. xox. 
> 
> Set at the end of Season 3a. I have a whole hecking timeline. In my alternate timeline 3a takes place in 2016. Erica and Boyd survive and scott isnt a true alpha.

All that could be heard was to heavy breathing and buzz of tension, like the quiet before thunder and lightning would strike again, before they started another argument. There were three fractions; those who were going to give Derek a second chance at being an Alpha, those who were creating a ‘pack’ of betas and hunters, and the outsiders. Both packs were throwing blame around for the past; the failure, the ill communication and the overall shared suffering. The only people to take the acquired step back in perspective was Lydia, Peter, Chris and Stiles. Watching from the outside at the squabbling children, they were the first to notice the change in the room. Derek and Scott with the ever-present presence of Allison, one hand on Scott’s shoulder and the other on a poorly concealed weapon. Were yelling loudest while Erica and Cora glared daggers next to a tired looking Boyd, on the other side Isaac looked like he wanted the ground to eat him whole. Lydia was the one who, as always, spoke first.

 

“SHUT UP, Is anyone else hearing that?” Everyone but Peter and Stiles looked offended but stopped to listen.

 

The Buzzing was no longer from tense silence but was a new sound in its self. Getting louder by the second.

 

“What have you done” Derek snarled at the Argents. It was a learned thought process; one Derek had wished he learnt earlier. Bad-confusing-unknown equals Hunter interference, namely Argents.

 

Before either Hunter could reply the buzzing had become deafening and there was a spec of warm light pulsating in the middle of the loft that was growing bigger and brighter. Everyone was trying to do multiple things at once; cover their ears or their eyes or take shelter behind Derek’s pitiful few items of furniture. Derek himself was refusing to do any of those things, and shifted in to beta form preparing to attack the floating ball of light which frankly would have been incredibly amusing to Stiles if it wasn’t for the weird floating ball of light that could potentially kill them. Like every other thing these days.

 

The buzzing and the increasing light disappeared, with a small pop. Leaving behind two figures. No, two men each holding a small child. The room felt like all the stale air had been sucked out. There in the middle of the loft was another Peter Hale and Chris Argent. Looking more weathered if not older than their counterparts. The New Peter was cradling a sleepy blonde little girl on his hip, so that he could rest his hand on Chris’ shoulder who was also holding another girl this one tanner than the last with curly brown hair.

 

Confusion and apprehension filled the loft like the smoke from burning plastic in the microwave. No one knew what to do. But they reacted anyway. With the usual fear induced aggression. Every wolf was shifted, both hunters had drawn their weapons and Lydia shoved her hand in her purse wrapped around what Stiles could only assume is a can of mace or some other item of self-defence. Stiles hadn’t moved, not that anyone had noticed.

 

“Well, this certainly is a fucking mess” Said the apparition. Which was cut off by a sharp bark of “Peter” to silence him.

 

“Who are you”. Derek, ever the linguist. Both Peter’s and Stiles rolled their eyes.

 

“If it wasn’t clear dear nephew, I am Peter Zachary Hale” Waving his free hand not holding a child exaggeratory gesturing to himself and then to his companion “And this is Christopher Robert ….” The two men exchanged looks and silent words. “Argent”

 

The men did look like who they said they were. But that wasn’t, shouldn’t be possible because Peter and Argent were already in the room. All his instincts were screaming at Derek not to trust them. He wanted to attack, to force them to tell him the truth. But the children they held prevented him from doing anything.

 

“But you can’t be” Scott said, looking like a confused puppy between both sets of Peter and Chris.

 

“We can and we are. Why don’t you put the fangs and weapons away and we can talk like adults” Chris looked quietly conflicted as Peter took control of the situation.

 

All the Betas shifted back, but neither weapon was put away. The older Peter heaved a big sign but started to explain.

 

“We have unfortunately been taken here from our time.  I have my suspicions on how we got here, and why only Chris, the kiddies and I…”

 

“What do you mean ‘our time’?” Lydia interrupted. Peter looked positively fond at Lydia which seems to unsettle her.

 

“Our time, as in this seems to be 2016. But until” Peter looked at his watch and frowned “half an hour ago it was 2029”


	2. TWO

000

 

 

While everyone was trying to process that information. The girl in Chris’ arms started to twitch. Kicking her legs out and stretching her hands. Her fingers suddenly were topped with tiny claws. Chris was quick to start rocking her in the hopes that she would stay asleep through her dream.

“Dad..?” Allison questioned the other copy of her father which flinched at the sound of her voice. He held her eye stare.

“are you holding a werewolf?” She sounded almost incredulous, like she could comprehend why someone would hold a werewolf rather than why her father, a hunter, was.

The older Chris looks devastated and heart broken, “she’s a child” was the only response he gave. He held the little girl closer to him as he looked away from Allison. The room seemed a lot bigger than before, the distance between the two pairs of the same people seem bigger than one could imagine. Both the older versions have lived and experience many impactful events since being their present counterparts.

Cora broke the quite awkward tension with the question on everyone’s minds.

“Who are they?”

“I will tell you who they are if we are allowed to stay in this territory until we can figure out how we can get back to our time, our pack.” Peter directed his words to Derek. He was the Alpha of the territory they were raised in, where Talia led her pack, her family. Derek was thrown by this clear deferral to him as Alpha, no one really considered him a proper Alpha not even his bitten betas who had nothing else to compare him to. But here was Peter or at least someone calling himself his Uncle, was deferring to him as a member of another pack. Another Pack? He feels around the pack bonds and sure enough he has only a familial bond with this stranger. Everything just about these strangers just raises more questions. Derek only had one answer, don’t trust them. But he couldn’t leave the threat unsupervised. It was a stupid Idea he knew but he couldn’t think of an alternative. He needed answers.

“You’ll stay in the territory and we will help you but you leave the children here until you find a solution”

“You can’t be seriously considering using _children_ as leverage?” The pure disgust in Stiles voice made everyone look to him but his eyes were only on Derek.

 

“I won’t let a threat near my pack. This is a precaution and nothing to do with you”

“What do you think you’ll gain from taking kids away from what might be their only guardians, If Peter or Chris wanted to hurt you, your pack keeping the kids wouldn’t stop them”

“I won’t let them..”

“Won’t let them! You can’t keep track a bunch of dumbass teenage wolves let alone two highly experienced killers. Taking those children away from them will just cause more problems for you, not even considering how you could traumatise the kids.” 

Derek was about to yell some argument back at Stiles who was all up in his face when the elder Peter interrupted.

“As long as the children are properly cared for, we will leave them here in return for both the children and our safety till we can return home”

Stiles looked thunderous, and Derek didn’t know if he wanted to feel smug at winning the argument or unnerved that Peter thought his idea was good. Before he could second guess his decision a tiny, soft and sleepy voice spoke.

“Daddy?”


End file.
